Wanderer's Truth
by Sarowaz
Summary: The wanderer is reunited with Mono


**Wanderer Chapter I More Graves to Filll**

The sweat was beating off of his face. He had just stood up when Dormin's voice fills the vast temple. A bloody and cut ear listens to the wise spirit who promised him a life.  
**"...Thy next foe is... A deserted soul cast down in rock...Your wits and your steed...all you need to conquer..."**  
Agro walks into the temple, one leg injured. "Not yet eh Agro?" Wander asks jokingly. "I thought you were dead... I don't know what I'd do without you..." He pats Agro on the head, then mounts him, sword in hand.  
They gallop away, of to the northside of The Forbidden Land, towards the beam of the sword's light.  
A whisper overcomes the Wanderer's senses, as night turns into day. "Stay hear Agro." He dismounts and heads towards his next opponent, the Titan of a Destroyed city.

**Wanderer Chapter II The Titan**

The steep echoes of Wander's footsteps protruded from his feet. With every step, his fear grew with it. Not that he hasn't conquered a mighty beast as this before, but just the thought of death is making him twitch in extreme abhorrence. He stops just feet away from the huge mound of craggy stone, in which he knew life remained.  
Up comes the beast, eyes red with angst and hate. It's bipeded movement and long, disorderly hair gave the Wanderer chills down his spine. It was about 30 feet tall, and Wander only knew where he could climb: Through the hind legs.  
He bobbed and weeved through all of the firece demon tried to smash him with his feet. One smash was all it would toke for the wanderer to be done for.  
**"I cannot die-"** _**Smash!**_ The wanderer is sent spiraling into one of the deep cavern's precipitous walls with such force that he is knocked out of conscienceness. He awakens about 15 seconds later, only to find himself face to face with the colossus's hoof. Wander rolls away just in time, but the wave of force from the step of the giant beast flings him 5 feet high and 20 feet away where he lands in a puddle of water.  
**"mmmmm... that hurt... damned swine!"** Wander says in a painful whisper to himself. He gets up slowly, but only enough to kneel. He pulls out his bow and aims an arro right for the colossus' eye. The projectile is pulled back as far as possible, then launched straight into "the eye of the beholder".  
Wander sees his chance. He runs full speed towards the colossus and jumps on it's soft, bushy leg. He starts his ascension towards the head. While he is on the back of the leviathan, a new foe appears. Some shadows jut out of the behemoth's back. **"...You are here at last to heal our sarrow...You are this land's next savior...it's next Kaiser..."** They charge right for Wander.  
They enter the wanderer's soul. He yells in pain, groping his head, and tucking it in his gut. Suddenly the pain disperses, and he is back to normal, but he feels stronger. He jumps with such force, that the colossus is sent to its knees. Seconds later, he is on the colossus' head.  
**"You can't change your fate, you evil monstrosity... your death awaits."** He says this as he unsheaths his sword. It was time for Wander to open his gate to the future.

**Wanderer Chapter III Souls of the Light**

**"Haaaa!!" **Wamderer lunges the sword into the behemoth's skull. The blood gushes onto his face, strained because of the force he put into the blow. The colossus screeches in pain as it falls toward the ground. The hands of the shadows come out of the colossus as the giant falls. They grasp his legs and suck him into the colossus. He finds himself inside The Temple of Worship.  
**"Is it over?"** he says as he lays there, exhausted from the extreme power he exerted.** "Ico..." **Wander looks at Mono, his lover as she is sitting up and staring at him. **"Mono, are you awake at last?" **She nods in agreement. She then steps on the cold hard floor, and walks across to him. Wander cannot get up, his muscles are too weak.  
Mono kneels and kisses Wander lovingly across his worn lips.** "Yes, I am awake... I dreamt a horrible fate awaited you, Ico, but Dormin..." "Why do you call me Ico?" **Wander asks his re-animated lover. **"Your memory... or... my memory? I can recall your name being Ico." ****  
****"Ico?... I guess it is..." ****  
**They kiss once more, yet with more passion and love than the last. Mono helps Ico up. His Red head has dulled to a worn purple, and his battle scars are all over his face.  
Dormin's voice speaks up: **"...Wanderer, you have met our demands... we have met yours... it's time for you to get back your kingdom..." **  
A magical lighted being floats down from the sunlit hole in the temple ceiling. He steps into Ico. His hair regains it's sheen and his wounds disappear. **"...The Kingdom belongs to Ico and Mono, unless another person, or demon, fights to take it back..." **Dormin states as the light fades.


End file.
